We have continued to study the distribution of peptide-containing cells in the central nervous system, the biosynthesis of biologically active peptides, and the factors that regulate peptide secretion. Our studies of a number of peptides have contributed to a better understanding of the cell biology of peptidergic neurons and of their role in the brain.